kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Helga Answith
“No religion I ever encountered made any sense. None are consistent. Most gods are megalomaniacs and paranoid psychotics by their worshippers' description. I don't see how they could survive their own insanity. But it's not impossible that human beings are incapable of interpreting a power so much greater than themselves. Maybe religions are twisted and perverted shadows of truth. Maybe there are forces which shape the world. I myself have never understood why, in a universe so vast, a god would care about something so trivial as worship or human destiny.” -Helga Answith History A dwarf from Gandoral, who lost most of her people when the mountains around Arendur finally collapsed. Met Flavius Luteus (not yet called Scaevola) not long thereafter. Wanted at first to extract revenge, but hesitated when Flavius told her that his people had been killed as well. They were sellswords for a number of years, until they parted ways. Personality Unlike the churchmen, Helga Answith is not mad, but follows Scaevola and the King in Yellow out of genuine, ethical faith. The churchmen, who are in some way mad and guided by aesthetic sensibilities, are both scornful yet terrified of her. Both camps are wrong, and do not understand the religious way of thinking grasped by those who have seen eldritch truth. War of the Philosopher-Kings They meet again in New Arendur many years later, with Flavius now a soldier and Helga an innkeeper. There is some tension at first - Helga is disgusted as how quickly Flavius is willing to pledge his loyalty to the Arendurians again, but Flavius is quick to point out that Helga is making her living doing much the same thing. They resume their friendship. When Flavius returns from the Northern Expedition, Helga is the first person he talks to about his discoveries. He tells her of his plans to destroy the Illuminated and become the leader New Arendur. Helga is at first skeptical, but over the course of many days, the charismatic Flavius is able to win her over to his side and to the worship of the King in Yellow. She becomes the first and most zealous of the Carcosai, offering her tavern as a base for their operations. After the War Fifty years later, Answith is still a loyal follower of Scaevola, doing his bidding and going places where churchmen cannot go. Scaevola. She has been gifted with a pair of rings called the Warmaster's Rings. Each was specially made for the two individuals who bore the title Warmaster of Arendur. The first was given back to the city by Curtin when he gave up the title. When Arazon was appointed Warmaster of New Arendur, rather than give her Curtin's, Tan Blackhand commissioned a new one to be made. Though the damnatio memoriae means that few remember their historical significance, they are still regarded as a symbol of Answith's power and status. She is considered the de facto Warmaster of New Arendur; the Pontiff's favor allows her to more or less give commands to churchmen and soldiers alike. Within these two rings is a pocket dimension in which Answith stores her weapons, allowing her to wield them interchangeably, and from time to time, all of them at once. He weapons are: * Oré Drassig: A short sword gifted to her by Flavius Luteus Scaevola after their reconciliation. * Fang of Eryrute: A scimitar stolen from the horde of a blue dragon when she was a mercenary. * Kyoketsu Shoge: A whip that she made herself during the War of the Philosopher-Kings. * Vidrinath: A rapier taken from a slain drow during her youth. Category:Carcosai Category:Dwarves Category:Arendur Category:Warmaster Category:Four Tales Category:Wyrms of the Mountain